Harry Potter and the Shrine of Tenjin
by KamiByul
Summary: Most people go to Japan to vacation, they don't go to Japan to become a god, but since when has Harry ever been most people? Set during HBP, god!Harry, immortal!Harry, powerful!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Challenge from Dis Lexic**

**When Harry met a crazy old man in a Shrine after his 'family' abandoned him on a trip to Japan the last thing he was expecting was to become the resident God of said Shrine. How will the Wizarding World react to there savoir being a literal God and his Shrine Maiden?**

**RULES!**

Harry must become a Shinto God at a Japanese Shrine.

He must have a Shrine Maiden who fits into one of the Anime moulds. EG, Tsundere, Yandere, really flirty etc.

If Harry goes to Hogwarts, his Maiden must go with him.

immortal and Powerful Harry. He is a God after all.

Harry must turn someone into an animal at least once.

Harry must have an animal form

**FORBIDDEN!**

Harry siding with Dumbles or Voldie. He must keep out of the fight.

If he takes part in the TWT, the ritual must fail or have unexpected consequences for Voldie.

Dark or Evil Harry.

**SUGGESTIONS!**

Harry doesn't attend Hogwarts.

Harry not having full control of his powers, leading to awkward situations.

Crossovers.

The Dursleys being punished.

Harry using his powers to punish people who annoy him. Nothing malicious, just pranks and tricks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter! Nor will I ever! I will use some quotes straight from the books, so if you recognize it, it's not mine! I did not intentionally steal Kanae (and it's not a crossover) but if someone get's picky, I'll say I don't own her either (though she is _technically _an oc).

I really like the sound of this so I think I'll try my hand at it. The Shrine maiden is going to be based off of Kanae Kotonami from Skip Beat! But is not her, and it was really by accident. I used the name then it was like Kanae's soul possessed her :P I will obviously have some Inuyasha crossover with it because well, inuyasha, but I haven't ironed out the details yet…. BTW, this is set in Half-Blood Prince, and starts during Christmas Break, so instead of going to the Weasley's, he is in Japan.

And once again no beta but if you know anybody who can (and wants to) and has good grammar (cause mine sucks) I'd love to know! And like I promised this is written with double quotations.

Also~ I looked up a lot about Shintoism but I still am lost so a lot of this is off the top of my head, if someone knows something I don't I wouldn't mind being told! I did, however, create the concept of fading. Does sound a little lotr though...

Read and Review please! I'd love to hear your opinion on it! XD

* * *

"Boy! Get a move on!" Mr. Dursley grunted out as he started making his way to the bag pick up area. The people around them practically scrambled out of the way, sending incredulous looks to the Dursley family as they passed. Harry was convinced it was because the Dursley's souls were so dark they produced creepy demons that were scaring innocent civilians.

"Yes, sir," Harry clenched his fists, glancing around him at the airport they were in. The sound of high pitched Japanese was everywhere, the language was grating on his nerves. Everybody sounded like they were whining, it reminded him of Romilda Vane and her group of annoying fangirls. He hated that he even had to go on the trip but Dumbledore had insisted, he said that the Dursley's wanted to _apologize_ he doubted they even knew what the word meant. It was because of them that he was missing a good Christmas at the Weasley's.

"Boy!" Petunia exclaimed as she stared at their large bags of luggage. Each of them brought an excessive amount of clothes for a simple week long visit. Currently he felt that they did it because they wanted to make life hard on him, not because they actually wanted the stuff.

"On it," he scowled and lugged their huge suitcases onto one of the available carts, slinging his mundane backpack on his back. He had shrunk his trunk on the school train and stuffed it inside when he was packing for their trip so the trunk was causing a large book like bulge in his backpack.

"Mr. Durasarei?" A Japanese man with a beaming smile and a formal grey suit flashed a sign at them that had the proper spelling for the Dursley's last name upon it.

"That's me," he answered gruffly before holding out his hand. The Japanese man started at it and made a sound in the back of his throat before smiling tersely and shaking it.

"Watashi wa Morohito Aki desu. I am Aki Morohito. Nihon e yokouso, welcome to Japan." The Japanese man, Aki, smiled at the family and bowed.

"Vernon Dursley."

"Hajimemashite, nice to meet you," Harry smiled at Aki, because it was quite nice for him to translate he was saying. It would certainly help them understand certain things. Of course the Dursley clan seemed to just look annoyed. They most likely saw it as useless and repetitive, Harry doubted they would even try to learn the language. The only reason why Harry was annoyed with the language was because he had been _attempting_ to learn it, and it wasn't going so well for him.

'Follow me, your kuruma, car, is this way. The company has all of the locations you need built into the gps." Aki smiled and lead them outside, somehow still having a friendly air with the rude Dursleys. He lead them to a new silver car and handed the keys to Mr. Dursley. "The company will be expecting you tomorrow, today you and your kazoku, family, may explore or rest. When the rest of your partners come with their families, everyone will get a tour of Kyoto."

"We were actually thinking of looking at a shrine," Vernon grunted out as he opened the trunk and let Harry put all of the bags inside, not making a move to help. Harry rolled his eyes and did as Vernon wanted, he wondered briefly why Aki was saying nothing. But really, chances were the man thought Harry was some kind soul who petitioned to help them.

"Ah, really?" Aki's face brightened though his eyes seemed to narrow just a tad, as if amazed that any foreigner would care for such things and was suspicious of the intent. Which Harry could hardly blame him, in the past half hour that they had been on Japan's soil they had made no signs of interest in the culture. Not even the food.

"Yes, a man, Tenjin?" Vernon frowned, oblivious to the annoyed look that flashed over Aki's face at describing the god as a man.

"I can put the address for the Kitano Tenmanguu shrine into your gps," he started tapping his fingers on the gps before putting it back on the dashboard.

"We're going now," Vernon barked out and Aki nodded and smiled.

"Sayounara, goodbye." He bowed then left, despite being polite previously he looked like he couldn't get away fast enough.

"I want to go to the hotel," Dudley whined as he claimed the seat to the left in the back.

"We'll go after," Vernon snapped before getting in the car, "boy!" Harry jerked before getting into the car. Instantly he was hit with the fresh new car scent, and he felt pity for the car company. When they got the car back it would no longer smell like that, it would smell like the Dursleys instead. He put his bag on his lap, knowing the Dursley's wouldn't want it with their stuff, and then buckled himself in.

"Why are we going to the shrine?" Petunia questioned, looking at her husband suspiciously.

"I heard some chink mentioning shrines, thought it'd be the best place," instantly Petunia nodded catching onto some hidden meaning. Harry was disgusted with the cars lack of response to his uncle's words, that term was crude and extremely derogatory but they didn't care. Shaking his head he looked out of the window, it was better to stay silent than to irritate his Uncle in a foreign country. In no time at all Vernon stopped outside of the shrine.

"Boy," Petunia pulled out some money and shoved it into his hand. "Take this, and go get us something to eat, we'll find a parking spot." Harry rolled his eyes, took it, and got out. He slung his backpack over his shoulder then watched in disbelief as they drove away, not to a parking spot, but right back on the road.

"Bloody fantastic," he scowled and looked down at the money then scoffed, she gave him a useless ten pound note. Harry stuffed it into his pocket with a scowl then looked around him. Japanese people were everywhere, no surprise there, some ignored him but most oggled him and whispered to each other. He sighed and ran his hand through his messy black hair. He had looked up Japan before he came and so he was unsurprised by the response, he had heard that they always seemed to be interested in foreigners.

"Hey, gaki! Brat! Kid!" Harry turned, confused to see an elderly Japanese man that looked like he would fall apart at any second walking towards him. The man was short, only about five foot, and he had a short wispy white moustache and beard. His stringy white hair was tied back with a black ribbon and he was wearing a plain black, red, and white kimono.

"Hello?"

"You're late," the man snapped as he latched onto Harry's wrist with unnatural strength before pulling him up the steps and into the shrine.

"Hey, hey! Wait!" Harry exclaimed a panicked expression flashing across his face.

"Brats, always think they can go on their own time. Time is never something to be wasted. If something is scheduled, you'd do well to be on time," the old man mumbled. He ignored the women in uniforms that bowed to him or made comments in Japanese, instead he continued dragging Harry until he was marching down one of the hallways inside of the temple. Harry didn't have time to look around him and notice anything, instead he was too busy panicking. What was with this day? Getting abandoned by the Dursleys then this?

"B-but, I wasn't scheduled to come here," Harry stuttered out, yelping when the man shoved him into the room. He nearly tripped over the table that was in the center of the room.

"Of course you were, that's why you're here now," the grandfather retorted before slamming the rice paper door behind him. "Now, what is your name?"

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry frowned and brushed his sleeves, fixing the wrinkles.

"I see, you may call me Michizane," the man sighed heavily and sat down slowly on one of the cushions in front of the table Harry had nearly tripped over. "Sit," he waved his hand to the cushion across from him.

"How long have we been scheduled to meet?" Harry questioned, mostly out of sarcasm. He highly doubted that such things had been scheduled and believed more that there was something mentally off with the man.

"Five hundred years I've been waiting," Michizane grumbled, waving his hand and pouring tea into the cups that were in front of him and Harry. Yet, Harry could have sworn weren't there just a second ago. "Now, gaki, do you know why you are here?" Instantly the term connected in Harry's mind as brat.

"No?" Harry's nose crinkled as the scent of green tea filled the room. To him it smelt like a weird mixture of rice and seaweed, but he supposed it was just because he had never encountered it before.

The elderly man sent him a blank look, "you're here because I want to fade. Raijin must have been the one keeping you away, he always wants to mess with me."

"Fading?" Harry repeated slowly. He was confused often, especially with the wizarding world, but something felt off with the man, like no matter who was in Harry's position they would be confused. Suddenly something clicked in his mind, teacups coming out of nowhere, waiting five hundred years; this man must be a wizard! And he must have something akin to the philosophers stone! No wonder he was going crazy! Apparently Flamel had been the same before he died.

'Yes, yes, not quite like the others. See, my memory is still alive and well in the people," he spoke, ignoring the young women who were coming in with plates of food, placing them down in front of them. "I'm just tired of it all, perhaps I was always meant to fade, my predecessor chose to fade as well." He sighed and held up his hand, "Hanae, go get her in a while, please." One of the women bowed then looked at Harry, giggling and blushing before running out.

"Predecessor? Are you some kind of secret Japanese wizard organisation?" Harry questioned with a frown.

"Wizard? Oh, no, gaki, not at all." Michizane shook his head, his laughter was rough to Harry's ears. "Takoyaki," he pointed to small snack balls that had sauce on them, "yakisoba," he pointed to a dish that looked like chow mein. "Eat," he waved his chopsticks before putting some of said things on his plate.

"Okay," Harry frowned and went to dish some food for himself, yelping when the man rapped him on his knuckles with the chopsticks. "What!"

"Be nice to your elders," the old man, Michizane, hissed before pointing at Harry's chopsticks, "flip them upside down when you dish food on your plate, never use the side you eat with."

"Sorry," Harry grumbled out before following his instructions. He fumbled with the chopsticks as he had never used them before and looked at Michizane's grip on them. With a few looks back at the man, comparing their grips, Harry started eating his food properly. He didn't notice the smirk the man sent him.

"So, gaki, you're a wizard? You sound british, do you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Harry nodded and stuffed his chopsticks into his yakisoba noodles when he reached for his tea, only to get rapped on the knuckles again.

"Don't stick your chopsticks up!" Michizane snapped as he roughly pulled them out and set them down properly on the clay chopstick rest. "That's rude, always lay them down."

"Yeah," Harry yelped as he got rapped again.

"Yes, not _yeah_, honestly, children these days. Where are their manners?" The grandfather grumbled, oblivious to the glare Harry was sending him.

"What was I supposed to meet you for?" Harry asked, frowning when the man lifted his chopsticks as if to hit Harry again.

"Enjoy your meal, then we'll talk," Michizane responded instead. Harry rolled his eyes and started eating slowly. The meal went by in silence until their plates were both clean. As if they were called the women came in again and started to take away the dirty dishes, leaving behind a fresh pot of tea. "So, why are you here?" Michizane questioned as he poured more tea into Harry's cup, honestly he hadn't remembered downing it that quickly. "Is that what you would like to know?"

"Yes," Harry answered slowly, he waited and watched the man suspiciously, waiting for him to rap his knuckles again.

"Relax, I'll only hit you if you deserve it," the elderly man said as if that was a soothing thought. "Now, the reason you are here is to replace me, at this shrine."

"You mean I'd have to live here, for the rest of my life?" Harry frowned, not really understanding what was happening at all. Was this man some kind of loopy priest or something?

"No, no, no, you would replace me, you'd be like the patron of this temple. You see, this shrine is dedicated to Tenjin, Shinto god of scholars, poets, knowledge, and natural disasters, though mostly he is known for scholars. Students come daily to ask him to bless their tests and exams they take, sometimes musicians come to seek help for their lyrics, though nobody comes anymore to pacify the weather." He sighed and mumbled something about fickle humans before taking a long drink of his tea.

"Right," Harry frowned and started at the man, "I don't think I want to be a patron."

"Well, that really doesn't matter, I said you would be _like_ the patron of this shrine, I never said you would _be_ a patron of the temple. You see, I am the person this temple was made for."

"Tenjin?"

"No!" The man scowled before frowning and nodding, "well, yes. But it was originally made for me shortly after I replaced the original Tenjin. You see, when Tenjin was known only for natural disasters he became tired and wanted to fade, but the only way to fade is to find someone to replace the previous god. So when I died, he came to me before I could leave this plane and asked me to replace him. And so I did, then, since I was a scholar and a poet, Tenjin became known for such things as well. So now, since I want to fade, I have to find someone to replace me. Usually that person is a spirit, but I suppose you'll do."

"You're asking me to become Tenjin?" Harry frowned and put down the tea he was going to drink, suddenly feeling as if this whole thing was orchestrated. Was this some kind of elaborate prank so that his uncle could wheel him off to an asylum for the mentally diluded?

"No, no, I'm telling you that you _are _Tenjin, you seem to be more of his natural disaster side, so people may come to pray for such things more often," the man trailed off as if in thought. "Well, you'll come to see my side as well, you were, after all, born to be a scholar. Both your parents were so clever, or so I hear."

"Wait, I _am _Tenjin," Harry repeated with a frown, he barely even heard anything else the man said. How could he, a mere sixteen year old, be a god? Then again, how could a sixteen year old be in charge of the safety of the wizarding world?

"Yes, you weren't always, you see. The meal shared between old and new," Michizane motioned to the table. "While we were eating we were solidating our relationship, as soon as I leave this room I shall fade, as soon as you leave, you will be Tenjin. It's quite simple."

"You didn't even give me a chance to say no!" Harry stood up and glared at the man. "I don't want to be Tenjin!"

"How could you not want to be a _god_?"

"You don't!" Harry snapped, the man paused before sending Harry a wry smile.

"You do have point there, now sit down and have some tea. There is no reason to get all excited, what's done is done."

"You tricked me," Harry collapsed down onto the cushion and drank the rest of his tea like a shot of alcohol. Actually, he wanted it to be alcohol, maybe that would help him deal with everything. Within seconds his green eyes bulged and he started coughing as his tea suddenly went dry and harsh in his mouth, burning it's way down his throat.

"Ah, careful what you wish for," Michizane laughed and drank his tea calmly.

"What was that?" Harry looked at his glass and frowned seeing that the tea had suddenly turned colourless and smelt like cleaner.

"You just turned your tea into vodka," the man smiled at Harry before putting his glass down. "Just think of it as tea again and it'll turn back." Harry followed his instructions and gaped, watching as his tea gained colour and started smelling like green tea again.

"What was that?" Harry put down his cup, glaring at it suspiciously.

"You're a god now Harry, you have abilities that you can use to do a great many of things. Though I should warn you, you can't get drunk. Not that I've tried," Michizane shrugged and Harry knew instantly that the man had, indeed, tried to get drunk at some point.

"You said scholar and poet, how am I supposed to take your place if I'm not good at those kind of things?"

"What is a taxonomist?"

"Someone who classifies animals or plants," Harry answered instantly before frowning and looking at the man suspiciously.

"And what is the most commonly used element used in computers?"

"Hafnium," Harry answered reluctantly, looking mortified that he knew such random things.

"You see, now that you have replaced me you have gained knowledge. Anything that one may become a scholar of, you know." The man beamed and Harry instantly felt a plummeting feeling in his stomach. "You'll get used to it after awhile."

"I can't just skive off school and be a god of some shrine," Harry shook his head and got up again, feeling restless. He couldn't believe this was happening to him, didn't he have enough to deal with when it came to Voldemort? "It's not happening."

"Alright, just walk out that door because as soon as you do it'll become permanent," Michizane nodded to the door and Harry winced, leaning against the wall.

"If I already have your abilities, can't I just relinquish it all back to you? Verbally refuse them?"

"It doesn't work that way," he answered, though an amused smile was forcing it's way onto his wrinkled lips. "You'll need to walk through that door to get all of my power, then you would be able to. But once you walk out I'll disappear and you'll have no way to give it back to me. And don't worry about school, if you wish you may still go."

"I can? I'm not physically tied to this shrine?"

"No! Oh goodness, no, could you imagine? That would be horrible, no, you can come and go as you like. But this will always be your main shrine. There are many others in your name, however, none will be home but this one."

Harry sighed and sat down across from the man, grumpily accepting the fact that he was screwed. He didn't notice the sound of rain pounding against the windows, "this sucks."

"I'm sure everyone in Japan knows how you feel," Michizane nodded with an amused smile.

"Pardon?" Harry frowned before looking at the windows, finally noticing the weather. "Is that because of me?"

"Yes, so I would suggest calming down. You're the god of natural disasters, if you get too emotional the world will react to reflect that. Be careful not to create a monsoon over such a simple thing as this."

"Simple!" Harry exclaimed in disbelief, his exclamation was followed by the booming sound of thunder. "This isn't simple!"

"Calm yourself, brat, don't destroy Kyoto on your first day." He scowled at Harry, before looking at the door just before it opened.

"Master Tenjin," a tall girl dressed just like the rest of the women from before walked into the room.

"Ah, Kanae, please, sit," he pointed to a cushion that was at the edge of the table between Harry and the Michizane's spot. He waved his hand and a teacup appeared, he poured tea into it then gave it to her.

Kanae had long black hair that was tied back by a red ribbon, and her bangs were cut just over her eyes, her eyes were a dark blue and were narrow and callous looking. She had a sharp nose and small lips that were formed in a frown. She wore a white kimono shirt that was tucked into her high waisted red billowy pants, and she had a red sash tied into a neat bow at the top of her pants. "Why did you call me, Master?" She looked over at Harry with a suspicious look, he gulped feeling as if she were about to gut him.

"Now, Kanae, don't be so rude. This is Harry Potter, he has taken my place as Tenjin. He is your new Master," Harry's nose scrunched up at the term, instantly disliking being called Master. It had such a negative connotation. "When I go you will be his main miko, he'll need someone to guide him and that will be you."

"My apologies, Master Harry," she bowed, putting her palms to the floor and leaning deeply until her forehead was touching the floor. "I am Higurashi Kanae."

Harry looked at Michizane helplessly when she didn't get up, the man rolled his eyes before calling out to her. "Kanae, sit up, you're confusing the boy." If Harry hadn't researched the Japanese culture earlier he would have made some stupid comment like, if Higurashi is her first name then why was he calling her Kanae? But the one thing he _had _learned was that the Japanese introduce themselves last name first so her first name was indeed, Kanae.

"Of course Master," she frowned and sat up before looking between them, as if confused as to how to refer to the two of them.

"Do not worry, Kanae, you may call me Michizane now, I don't hold the power I once did." He drank more of his tea, seemingly oblivious to the look of horror that crossed Kanae's face at what he said. Well, Harry didn't notice it either because she looked as stoic as she had previously, but having known Kanae for so long Michizane would have noticed it if he was looking at her.

"Now Harry, before you can go out of the shrine you will need to learn how to control yourself," Michizane looked at the window, taking note that the rain had calmed some, though it was still falling heavily. "Lest you accidentally cause a disaster to occur."

"But-"

"You'll be prepared to leave before you must go back," the man assured him with a wave of his hand. Then he stood up and waved Harry to come to him. Harry reluctantly followed his cue, feeling a sense of foreboding.

"You're sure?"

"Of course I am," Michizane rolled his eyes and moving far too quickly for an ancient man like him, he shoved Harry out of the door, following after him before Harry could react. However, instead of walking into Harry like he should have, he dissolved into nothing as his body passed the door frame.

"He tricked me!" Harry exclaimed noting with panic that the rain had started coming down faster and wind was starting up.

The girl hissed something under her breath before walking out of the room, grabbing Harry's arm, and dragging him further down the hall. "You need to calm down."

"How am I supposed to do that," Harry snapped at her, he wilted at the dark glare she sent him.

"I don't know, and I don't care, just do it." She opened the door and pushed him in. "This is your room. Now figure it out yourself," she growled out before closing the door on him.

"I'm sure that's not how you're supposed to treat me!" Harry yelled at the door, jumping back when he heard her bang against the door. "Really," he sighed and looked around the room. The room was huge and had tatami mats along the floor, there was a huge bed in the middle of the room with five fluffy pillows, a large puffy quilt that had plum blossoms stitched into it, and there were different portraits of sceneries ravaged by natural disasters hanging on the walls. He walked along the mats to the bed and sat down, the one directly across from his bed was one of the mountains, heavily besieged by rain, wind, and lightning.

"What am I supposed to say to Dumbledore?" He whispered to himself before collapsing onto the bed, instantly he knew that was a bad idea because it was the most comfy bed he had been in his entire life. His body relaxed against his will and he breathed out, feeling his eyes beginning to droop. The last thought that crossed his mind before he fell asleep was, if he fell asleep before he calmed the storm, would it last until he consciously stopped it?


	2. Chapter 2

"Master Harry?" Harry blinked and rubbed his eyes tiredly, he opened his eyes, his green eyes staring up at the ceiling. He sighed and closed his eyes, relishing the warmth and comfort of the bed he was in. He shifted onto his side and hugged the soft blankets to his body. "Master Harry!" Throughout his sleep he had managed to get under the covers despite falling asleep on top of them, tiredly pushing the quilt away from his face sat up. He ran his fingers through his messy hair, staring at the picture he had noticed the previous night. The painting seemed to throb with realism, he swore he could almost see the torrent of rain falling down onto the mountain, and the lightning flashing through the clouds. "Master Harry!" He looked at the door disgruntled, why would she be yelling at him so early in the morning?

"Yes?" He shook his head, surprised by the lack of tiredness he felt. Standing up he looked at his feet, suddenly it clicked in his mind that he was wearing slippers and had no idea where his shoes were. Maybe they disappeared when that bast-Michizane, he corrected himself, pushed him into that room he thought to himself. Sighing he pushed it out of his mind and opened the door to his room. Instantly Kanae walked by him, and straight to a large cupboard in the background that he had not noticed before he fell asleep the night before.

"You slept for fourteen hours," Kanae growled out as she threw clothes at him, they fell onto his bed. "It's six o'clock in the morning, you'll be waking up at this time everyday. Get changed, it's breakfast time." She stormed out and closed the door behind her, leaving Harry dazed, and feeling as if some crazy storm spirit had just run through his room. He walked to the bed and tugged off his shirt, he dropped it on the bed as he grabbed the pile of clothes she had put out for him. Opening the closest door he walked into the bathroom and dropped the clothes on the counter. The bathroom was very nice, he noticed vaguely. It had a natural feel, the walls were a dark tan colour, and the counter was made of porcelain, there were stones built into the exterior of the bathtub and the bathtub itself looked like it was carved out of a huge slab of rock. The mirror was large and extended over the whole countertop. Overall, it seemed expensive to him.

Harry yawned and ruffled his hair looking in the mirror, his eyes widened and he stared at his image in shock then looked down at his stomach and splayed his fingers against it. His skin was smooth under his touch, he had filled out and there wasn't a single rib to be seen. But that wasn't what was important. He lifted his arms and flexed them and grinned at his image. He finally looked like the quidditch player he was. He was slim, but had clearly defined muscles, and a set of abs that would set the girls like Romilda after him even more ferociously. But he didn't look like any wrestler, if anything he had the lithe form of a dancer, despite not being able to follow a beat for the life of him. Needless to say, he looked a little older than sixteen now. Probably because of the mature glint his green eyes had gotten. He leaned closer to the mirror to look into his eyes, even they looked different. The green in them looked less shocking, instead they seemed deeper and more intense, more like a rose than an emerald.

"Is this one of the benefits?" He mumbled to himself before tugging on the shirt she had laid out for him. It was a white dress shirt, which he thought was odd, wouldn't she try to make him wear a kimona? Or whatever the traditional Japanese clothes were. With a shrug he took off his pants and underwear, putting on the plain black underwear she had picked for him. He picked up the dark blue slacks and pulled them on, taking care to tuck his dress shirt in properly. Picking up a brush he did a run through of his hair and was surprised to see his hair actually worked with him. Harry looked into the mirror and smiled at his reflection, he looked good. With a final ruffle of his hair, he realised he didn't have any glasses on, yet he could see perfectly. Definitely a benefit, he thought to himself.

With a final proud look in the mirror he walked out and into the hall, he yelped as Kanae smacked him right on his, perfect, abs. "What took you so long?" She snapped, not making a single comment about how he looked.

"I just woke up," he muttered, sending her a sidelong glare.

"We need to go over some of the things that come with being Tenjin," Kanae walked, stormed in Harry's eyes, beside Harry as she lead him to the dining hall.

"Yeah?" Harry's attention drifted off as he looked out of a window. He could see the shrine out of the window, he could see a child impatiently waiting by her mother. Her wide dark eyes caught his, so he grinned, and waved at her, he could see her burst with excitement before tugging on her mothers coat, pointing at him. He didn't bother wondering what a young girl and his mother were doing at his shrine so early in the morning. It could just be a Japanese thing to get up early.

"Master! You cannot just do that!" Kanae exclaimed as she grabbed his bicep, and tugged him out of view. Harry shook her fingers off, startled by how cold they were, it felt as if she had just stuffed her hand into a bucket of ice before she grabbed him

"What?" He frowned as he rubbed his bicep, he liked making the little girl happy, he knew how horrible it was being that bored. All he had to do was imagine History of Magic.

"We're in the honden!"

"Yeah?" Harry frowned, and shrugged, if honden was Japanese for a rich persons old fashioned house then he understood what she was saying. What he didn't understand was why that mattered.

"The honden is the living place of the god that the shrine is dedicated to! This is your house, so that means that if a child sees someone that is not in official gear they'll either think that you're a troublemaker, or that you're Tenjin!"

"But- I am Tenjin?" He was quite honestly very confused. So he had taken up the mantel of some Japanese patron of knowledge, but he couldn't be known as such, or give hints that he was such a person? Or rather, god.

"Yes," Kanae rolled her eyes, looking extremely exasperated, "but people cannot know who you are." He hadn't even seen Hermione look that annoyed, and that was saying something when he thought about the whole Half-Blood Prince potions book fiasco they were currently in.

"Alright," he nodded and started following her down the halls again, sighing heavily each time they passed a window. He caught the narrowing of her eyes each time he did so, biting his lip to disguise his grin he looked away from her. Like every other teenage boy that was bored, he had taken to teasing the nearest female to him, and to Kanae's luck, she was the said female.

"Let's go," Kanae suddenly started urging him to go faster as he caught sight of an open door. She sighed heavily as soon as she caught his inquisitive eyes focusing on the door. She never would get it easy with him, would she?

"What's this?" He sidestepped her and walked inside, his heart stopped. His mind seemed to shortcircuit. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to run in and grab the first thing he found, or run away as fast as he could. "Woah," was all he managed as he looked at the biggest library he had ever seen in his life. He could see bookcases full of new books, as well as ones that were farther in the back of the room that held old scrolls that no doubt contained knowledge that had long since been considered lost. Harry swore he could smell the information from the books.

"This is why I wanted us to hurry," Kanae grumbled. "Look, being Tenjin means you'll love knowledge, and you look like the last person to enjoy a book so for awhile your mind will be in conflict. The best thing to do is slowly merge your two selves."

"Alright," Harry nodded and stepped out, his eyes focused on the books and scrolls that all looked meticulously sorted. "Hermione would love this room," he whispered to himself before following after her. But he had to admit that it was something that he liked as well, the thought of having that much knowledge at his fingertips? It sent shivers up his spine.

They walked into a room that had a long table, but only one cushion to sit at. "So, I'm eating alone?" He sat down on it and Kanae shot him a glare.

"Yes."

"What did I do? Why are you always glaring at me?"

"Master Michizane was a great Tenjin," Kanae snapped, "everyone agrees. I doubt you could be as good as him."

"Look, I didn't know him very well so all I can really say is that I don't know what's expected of me." He crossed his legs and rested his chin on his palm that he had propped on his knee. "And you know what? There is always something that people want from me, in the wizarding world I'm supposed to be some great saviour and defeat the dark lord. So, with all thats going on, I doubt I could ever be as good as him, but I'm supposed to be taught by you." Harry said the last part slowly, he couldn't believe he got stuck with her as a teacher. Because, well, he couldn't. He would have thought that Michizane would have given him a more considerate shrine maiden.

"Oh," Kanae crossed her arms as she stared at him seriously, her lips curling just enough to show that she appreciated being able to get back at his childish pranks. Even if it was through bad news, "you're not going to be fighting for them."

"Why?" Harry sat up, immediately at attention.

"The gods never involve themselves in such things, the mortals must fight their own battles."

"So you're saying I just have to abandon all of my friends?" He stood up to match her gaze and she pursed her lips before nodding. Kanae thought it would have been obvious that he would be unable to fight in the war, especially since she could sense his own reluctance on the subject.

"They're not worth it, you're on another level. It's rare that a god ever fades and choses a predecessor, sometimes they just disappear and have no replacement. That means that there had to be something to you that's different from everybody else. That something would not have been because you are a hero. Besides, it's not just you that can't fight, none of the god's fight unless it's on their level. As in another pantheon making a move, or a powerful being challenging them, and even then the Shinto gods are not known for fighting. Especially not as much as say, the Romans," Kanae's lip curled in annoyance, she sincerely hated that Pantheon. Every meeting with them went badly. "If you wanted to fight you should have gone to the USA."

"I see," Harry sighed and dropped down onto the cushion again. He watched as two girls came in with the same outfits as Kanae. They placed down tea, rice, and a soup. One of them walked out but another stood in front of the table.

"Hello, Master Tenjin, I'm Shinju," she bowed to him and giggled.

"Call me Harry," he picked up the cup of tea and drank some. His eyes were lidded and annoyed from his previous conversation, but the miko neither cared, nor noticed.

"Oh, I could never," she gasped as if horrified, and her cheeks flushed. Harry instantly recognized her from the day before, she had giggled then too.

"I think you could," he smiled at her as he put down his cup, he recognized girls like her. They giggled and acted innocent but really had direct thoughts.

"Do you know what this room is used for?" Shinju questioned as she sat down opposite him. Her black hair fell over her shoulders, looking soft and silky to the touch, and her brown eyes seemed to glow with femininity. Whatever that meant, he wasn't sure but he had a feeling that it fit.

"No," he shook his head, surprising himself by how interested he was in learning. Even if it was for something so minor as the use of the room. He vaguely recognized her beauty but his mind was lost in his curiosity. He missed how Kanae was glaring at him, interpreting the way he was staring at Shinju as if she were some goddess. All he was doing was reminding her that all guys were the same, eager to fall for a pretty face.

"It's the main room where you eat, but it's also where you will host the other gods that may come to visit," she laid her delicate hands on the table and Harry leaned forwards, resting his forearm on the table, "Raijin usually sits here. All incarnations of Tenjin and Raijin tend to get together. Raijin is also the other god who fades the most." Her voice was like the quiet whispering of a river, and was just as soothing to his properly scolded ears. A bell started ringing causing Shinju to huff. "I have to go, I'll see you later Master Harry," she smiled at him coyly before leaning towards him. "Don't mind Kanae, she's full of water." Harry blinked, watching her run away in confusion.

"Disgusting," Kanae hissed and Harry blinked, looking even more confused. The chauvinist side of him claimed that was all women did, but that was a small part of him so it was rather insignificant.

"What?" He shook his head before leaning against the wall and picking up his rice to eat it.

"Master Harry! You can't lean back like that! You have to sit straight!" Harry rolled his eyes and adjusted the way he was sitting to accommodate her, and started eating. He didn't bother pushing her to tell him what she found so disgusting, he doubted he would have understood.

"Is this better?" He questioned, well aware that he still had a mouth full of rice. Kanae narrowed her eyes at him, scolding his manners with her narrowed eyes.

"Master Michizane left us to a type like you?" She scowled and continued standing by the door. Harry winced, noticing that she still had no intentions of joining him. He hated it, the way she called him Master and made a clear distinction in their ranks. He could care less that he was a god, that meant nothing when the people around him were uncomfortable.

"Sit down, Kanae." Harry pulled out the cushion he was on and handed it to her. Of course, he failed to notice that his overt kindness was the thing that was the most uncomfortable for her. Michizane, his predecessor, was a scholar, he valued rank and knowledge. He had the mindset of the past, he believed that men were better than women, and gods above men. So he acted as such, all the priests, shrine maidens, and shamans within the shrine gave him the attention he thought he deserved, but that wasn't Harry. It would never _be_ Harry.

"No," she shook her head looking annoyed at the very thought of taking away his comfort. She could never imagine taking her Master's comforts from him.

"Kanae," he put it down opposite of him, where Shinju was previously. "Sit," her eyes narrowed at him and she sat down reluctantly. "Good," he beamed at her before eating more rice, not noticing that he had somehow become an expert at using chopsticks overnight. "It's uncomfortable eating on my own, have you eaten?"

"Yes, I ate before I got you," she nodded and adjusted herself so she was sitting in the absolute proper form.

"I see," he finished his food and tea and the dishes neatly on the table. "What kind of things do I have to learn before I go back? I only have a week and a half before I have to be back at Hogwarts."

"You have to learn how to control your abilities, meld your separate selves, and handle when your body goes on overdrive." Kanae listed them off blandly, looking completely disinterested in his life and needs.

"Goes on overdrive?" Harry frowned in confusion. So in response Kanae punched him, but to his surprise he caught her fist. "What was that for!?"

"That was a genuine reaction," she seemed annoyed and pulled her fist back. "As a shinto god you have connections to aspects of Japanese culture, so you will know jujutsu, kenjutsu, battojutsu, ninjutsu, soojutsu, and so on. This means that you will know these things instinctively and if you were ever attacked your body was react properly, but if you are not trained then it would be awkward and dangerous as you would make mistakes."

"So, I'm a ninja?" Harry questioned with a grin on his face, the only thing he recognised in her speech was, after all, ninjustsu, and everyone knew that was what ninjas used to fight.

"You are a god, not a ninja." Kanae frowned at him and he rolled his eyes, either she didn't realise the significance of being a ninja, or she was just not used to awesome.

"Alright," Harry's eyebrows furrowed into concerned ripples as he watched Kanae shuffle uncomfortably on the cushion, looking out of the window with her intense eyes. He had never met a female as cold as her, except, perhaps, McGonagall, but he had never treated his teacher as a friend. He had no idea how to treat her, let alone how she wanted to be treated. But he could tell that there would be a lot of misunderstandings.

* * *

"So," Harry walked into the room she had told him to come to, he sucked in a breath of awe as he looked around the room. The room was huge, close to the size of what the room of requirements had been for the D.A, the walls were made of cement and the floors were covered with mats. There were racks of different weapons spread out throughout the room, he could see swords, staffs, shields, daggers, bows, short-swords, maces, halberds, axes, in fact, there so many he couldn't identify all of them. "How often was Michizane in here?" He questioned as he picked up an axe. He just couldn't see the short, frail, grandfather that ruined his life as the type to be in the practice room constantly.

"Rarely," Kanae took the axe from him and set it back upon the rack. "He didn't value fighting, but this is from the original Tenjin, so he didn't dare get rid of the things."

"If Michizane had no love for this stuff then why do I have to learn it?" Harry's eyes instantly found the closest window and he looked out, sighing at the sun that was barely breaking through the dark clouds. It was only eight, he hadn't had breakfast that long ago, and yet he was being forced to learn. He would have figured he would have gotten some kind of break.

"Because it is the duty of the gods to be in touch with their culture, Michizane never touched it because he had mastered it centuries previously, long before either of us were born." Kanae tied her long hair up and adjusted her sweatpants. Harry watched the black strands of her bangs fall into her face, framing it. Harry had, had crushes before, Cho Chang was a prime example, he knew how to admire a female just like every other guy his age. He could tell that Kanae was such a female that would be admired by the masses of boys at school, especially in the tight black shirt she was wearing. But he only saw her as a temperamental block of ice, not really something to be admired in his eyes. Ice, he mused mentally, ice is made of water, maybe that was what Shinju meant when she said Kanae was full of water.

"What am I learning?" He walked to the mats and sat down, he was wearing the exact same ensemble as her, a plain black t-shirt and loose fitting grey sweatpants.

"Stretches," she made him stand up before leading him through a series of stretches. To be honest he had tuned out quickly. Throughout the stretches his mind became filled with thoughts of school, why did nobody believe him when he said that Draco was a death eater? They kept insisting that he wasn't, but Harry just _knew_. He wanted to tell Hermione and Ron what he had heard Snape and Draco talking about but he couldn't till break was over, and even then he wondered if it truly mattered anymore. Did it matter if Draco was a death eater if he wasn't supposed to even be involved in the war?

"Focus!" Kanae hissed as she knocked Harry to the floor.

"Sorry," with an apologetic smile he got up and started falling into the stance he was in previously, he hadn't even noticed that the whole time he was stretching he came to him easily, as if he had been doing it his whole life.

"We've stretched enough," Kanae narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms across her chest. She hadn't failed to notice the far-off look in the boy's eyes, she was worried for him, if she were to admit it. They may have both been sixteen, but that didn't mean that he was as ready for the world as she was. She had grown up connected to the spiritual world, her cousin was even a miko as well. She had encountered demons, sent away goblins, dealt with pesky gumihos, and created more seals than she felt was natural. But what had this boy done? Walk into a shrine? He just wasn't ready, and he wasn't trying to be.

"Are we fighting now?" Harry's eyes lit up and he stood up straight. Kanae rolled her eyes and glared at him, she didn't doubt that all he was interested in was the abilities, she doubted he cared about helping the people who came to his shrine for his help.

"Yes," Kanae nodded and fell into the beginning stance for fighting, taking notice of how Harry awkwardly mimicked her. She didn't see him lasting long, especially if some demons they had contained in the past came to visit. She could think of a few that would take advantage of Harry. She shot towards him and started punching him, fighting with grace, speed, and accuracy. Harry, however, flailed. He stood his ground and managed to dodge awkwardly, but he didn't take to the fighting like he had the stretching. Instead he got beaten up, and in record time he found himself lying on the mat groaning in pain. "You're already done?" Kanae questioned as she placed her hands on her hips, staring down at him blankly.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her, she wasn't even breaking a sweat. She looked like she hadn't used any energy at all, he breathed out and stood up. He could take her in a wizards duel, he knew it, but he doubted she were magical. Chances were she was just some muggle. "Let's try again."

"Okay," she stared at him blankly, but he could feel a sense of arrogance from her as well, she knew she would defeat him again. He was going to prove her wrong.

* * *

Harry groaned as he lowered himself into the hot bath that was prepared for him. If he was a god, then why did he hurt so much? Scoffing he lowered his head under the water, enjoying the feeling of the water surrounding him. To his surprise he found he could hold his breath the whole time, he didn't feel a need to take in any air at all. Blowing out some bubbles he popped his head out of the water then started washing the sweat and grime off of his body with a scowl. He could do so many things, but he couldn't beat a girl in a fight?

He had tried his hardest to defeat her, but all that happened was him getting pummeled. He swore he could still hear the sound of his body hitting the mat every time he closed his eyes. He wasn't even clever like Hermione, he couldn't come up with any cool plans to use her strengths against her. Though Kanae had, coldly, said it would come in time. He doubted she wanted to help him, he was convinced she enjoyed introducing him to the mat.

"It doesn't matter," Harry muttered to himself, getting out of the bath when he finished. He grabbed the steel grey towel that matched the natural design of his bathroom. Harry patted himself dry, pleased with the fact that he had no bruises to show for it. Putting on clean clothes he walked out of his room and towards the library, he had no idea when Kanae was going to pop out of nowhere and force him to do something he didn't want to. But, he figured that he would see what Hermione saw in books.

With a tentative glance around him he slipped into the library and wandered the shelves. It was odd, he saw some titles that looked like gibberish but when he reread them, he found he could suddenly understand them. He stayed away from the strange chameleon books and instead took out a book of short stories called the Dubliners, that was legitable the first time he saw it. Walking to one of the chairs in the room he sat down and opened the book. Harry leaned back in the seat, reading the book as slow as he had previously. He couldn't see what Hermione saw in books, it was just as boring as he thought it would be.

"Master Harry!" Harry looked up from the book, scowling at the sight of Kanae walking up to him.

"What?"

"Be more considerate! You shouldn't run off without telling me where you're going!" She snapped as she took the book from him. He inadvertently let out a little whimper of dissatisfaction, how was he supposed to know where he was in the book now?

"It's not like I was gone long," Harry muttered as he got up, looking at the book she was holding forlornly. He would pretend that he wasn't so upset that she took his book, and he would most definitely pretend that he hadn't whimpered.

"It's been two hours!" Kanae snapped before slamming the book he was reading into his chest.

"Really?" Harry grasped the Dubliners like it was a treasure it didn't feel like he had been reading for two hours, "well, you could have waited just a little longer. I'm not done, I only just got to Mr. Duffy's epiphany." He opened the book to the page he was on, eager to finish the short story so he would have a good place to start the book. Kanae blinked slowly, her expression showing signs of disbelief. She had spent hours looking for him, making sure that some goblin hadn't decided to rip him to shreds and he was telling her to _go away_? Harry looked up and frowned at the dark energy he could feel Kanae emitting. "What?"

"Get going," Kanae pointed at the door.

"What do you-" Harry stopped talking and slowly stepped away from her and towards the door. She looked nasty, he had a feeling that when she looked like that, it would be more wise to listen to what she was saying. So, shutting his mouth, he left the room as fast as he could while he clutched his book as if it would burst into flames by her energy alone if he held it any less tightly. If there was one thing he learned it was to never tickle a sleeping dragon, or in shrine terms, never anger a stoic miko.

* * *

_For the upcoming exams, I pray for memorisation, the ability to concentrate and work hard. Please give me the blessing of knowledge, Tenjin_.

Harry watched as a young school girl got up from kneeling, bowing towards the shrine before walking away with her friends. "How do I respond?" He looked at Kanae who was writing down the prayer the girl had said.

"You are responsible for answering the prayer."

"I know," Harry scowled, pausing to tell her what the next prayer he heard was. Somehow when they said their prayers to him he knew who they were. He could say what their names were, even their ages and marital status. This woman was asking for help in her marriage, despite him being a god of knowledge and not love. "Do I just wave my hand?"

"Do you think being a god is like using magic?" Kanae placed down her pen, glaring at Harry.

"No, but you're not telling me how I am supposed to respond," Harry felt like ripping out his hair, no matter how many times he asked her how he was supposed to answer the prayers, she gave him roundabout answers.

"I, don't know." Kanae picked up her pen, copying down the next prayer Harry said. "Michizane never told me how you are expected to respond."

"That's helpful," Harry rubbed his scar (or rather, where his scar _had_ been) while watching as one of the priests spoke to a visitor, guiding them through the rituals. "Isn't there some god I can talk to about this?"

"No!" Kanae gasped, looking apprehensive as Harry stared at her blankly.

"Why not?"

"You're what they call a fader, you only came into existence because the previous god rejected his duties. They will only pay attention to you so that they can undermine your status, or if they're one of the _twins_," Kanae looked as close to shivering as Harry had ever seen her. 'They'll take an unnecessary interest.'

"Twins?"

"The first Tenjin was close with Raijin and Fujin, those two are called the twins. Raijin is the storm, and lightning god, whereas Fujin is the wind god. The three were a havoc together, the god of natural disasters, being with the god of storms, and the god of wind? The gods all breathed a sigh of relief when Tenjin became known as the knowledge god. The twins will be quick to help you, but no doubt they will be even more eager to restart their group." Kanae shook her head, "no, we're keeping your existence a secret from them as long as we can."

"I don't even know them," Harry couldn't believe she was so paranoid that he would get along with them and cause trouble.

"That doesn't matter, taking down their wishes will be enough for now," Kanae looked at Harry who less than eagerly told her the next prayer he heard.

"Kanae, Master Tenjin," Harry looked at the door of the room to see the priest he had seen guiding a visitor through the shrine. "I am Adachi Fumio, the head priest of this shrine." He bowed to Harry in greeting. The priest was wearing the traditional garb of a kannushi, the male shrine priest. Fumio was middle aged, perhaps the same age as Mr. Weasley, he had short black hair that was partially covered by the strange hat Kanae had called an eboshi. He had few wrinkles, but his brown eyes seemed old, making him look like he had been through a lot.

"I'm Harry," he shuffled awkwardly before standing up.

"Master Harry," Fumio bowed again. "There are some impurities near the shrine, I thought this would be a good time to practice your purification skills." Before Harry could ask him what he meant, he continued speaking. "Impurities are what we call malicious energy, such as the energy of demons, or a demon itself, it is the job of the shrine maidens to keep the land pure, however, every god must know how to purify."

'Why is it the job of the shrine maidens?" Harry questioned, not seeing the connection. Would it not be the job of the god to keep the land pure?

"Because it has always been their job, the shrine god does an annual cleansing, but gods with vast titles such as yours, that are not for a specific places, never stay in one shrine for long. They constantly travel between their shrines and different places as they feel called, so the shrine maidens stay at their specific shrine and keep it pure."

"I see," Harry rubbed his head, he could already feel a headache coming on. The meant that he had even more shrines to take care of.

"We should hurry," Fumio lead Harry out of the honden and to a small area near the entrance. "We think a demon was nearby," he said, oblivious to how Harry stopped before he reached the area.

"This was left by a demon?" Harry shuddered, not liking the feeling of disgust that was filling him. He could a horrible blackness hovering in front of him, warping and growing as if it were feeding off of the life around it, it also reminded him of a dementor.

"Yes," Fumio nodded and looked at the darkness in front of him.

"How do I cleanse it?"

"We all have our own ways," Kanae spoke up looking at Harry. "We usually start with purification seals, but you're a god, you should be able to bypass them. We only use seals to channel our own power, as well as strengthen our abilities with our shrine gods power."

"Michizane used to tell a poem," Fumio grumbled, looking less than pleased that his former god has taken the job so lightly.

"Right," Harry held his hand out to it, and touched the darkness. He felt like gagging, the darkness felt slimy and cold to his touch, and it felt like it was sticking to him, trying to take his energy from him. He focused on destroying it, he imagined it disappearing, when nothing happened he decided to reinforce his motives with thoughts, like how the patronus was fueled. So he thought of pure springs and clean air, he thought of everything he could that related to purity, and so the shadow seemed to dissolve into nothing. He breathed in out of relief that he had at least passed something on his first try, and noticed that the air smelt fresher than before.

"At least you can do something," Harry felt his eye twitch, he had felt proud of what he did, and Kanae had to just rub it into his face that she had beat him up earlier that morning.

"You did well, Master Harry. It has been too long since Michizane was able to freshen the air with his purifications." Fumio sighed, a look of frustration flashing across his face. Michizane was getting more lazy with his work over the last two hundred years, so when Harry came along he was only doing the bare minimum. Michizane thought if he became more apathetic towards his job the other gods might finally let him fade.

Harry looked at his hand that had touched the shadow and flexed it, feeling unsteady. Did it make sense to be able to do such a thing so easily? Was this what it meant to be a god? To touch such evils daily and live forever? Immortality, he could feel his heart stop. He had never considered it before, the implications of being a god. He would never die, he would outlive everyone that he knew. Looking up into the sky he wondered how Flamel had lived so long, survived for 600 years, watching all of his friends come and go.

"Come on," Kanae walked by Harry, heading back to the honden. Fumio bowed to Harry before wandering off to do other priestly things, what that entailed, Harry had no clue.

"Yeah," Harry followed behind her, a frown settled in his lips.

"Hey! New god! Hey!" Harry stopped and looked behind him to see what looked like a little boy run up to him, except the child's face was green and he had what looked like blue fins sticking out where his ears were supposed to be. To be honest, Harry thought the kid looked kind of like the chibi's he saw on the internet, with a round face and puffy cheeks as well as a small body.

"Hello."

"Hi! I'm Haruo! I'm the local oni," the kid did a peace sign grinning widely at Harry, showing off his sharp teeth.

"Oni?" Harry knew what that meant, it meant the cute little mutant was a demon.

"Yeah! I'm the assistant oni for the local water god!" Haruo beamed, his pale gold eyes had a thin slightly visible eye lid cover it for a second, like a lizard. It was off bearing because it meant that the child would technically never blink. "Do you have an oni too? I want to meet him!"

"I-" Harry looked over at Kanae who shook her head almost imperceptibly, "I do not have an oni."

"Oh," Haruo frowned and deflated, his fin-ears drooping with the rest of him. "Well, you should get one! I know you'd get a cool one!"

"Thanks?"

"I have to go! But my god and I will visit soon! Maybe we'll bring an oni for you!" Haruo waved ecstatically before running away.

"So, if I'm supposed to be cleansing the after affects of oni's, why would I get one as an assistant?" Harry rubbed his scar, watching as Kanae's expression dropped.

"Hopefully, you won't. Not all gods get them, but they can be useful. Haruo's just a kid, so I'm not sure he is actually an assistant. What usually happens is a god seals them, restricts their negative energy, then they petition to help the god in exchange for the ability to use their powers. So, the oni is only in league with the god for as long as they have the seal, the seal can be anything. Haruo's seal takes the form of a tattoo. Some are necklaces, collars, bracelets, depends on the gods personality."

"You don't want me to get one?"

"No, Michizane had one." Kanae's nose flared at the mere thought of the youkai Michizane aligned himself with. "Luckily he unsealed the youkai a month before you came. They are only trouble."

"Why would they want to be aligned with a god?" Harry stuffed his hands in the pockets of his slacks, ignoring his longing for a pair of normal jeans.

"It's mostly the outliers. Youkai's and oni's are usually clan oriented, so those without a clan tend to gravitate to somewhere that they can create their own clan. A shrine is a sure place, they would have the god, the priests, shrine maidens, some even consider repeat visitors as a connection. They are a heavily relationship oriented type, the ones that aren't are loners. They are the ones we have to cleanse tend to be without family, their family is destruction, they thrive off of their perverted actions."

"And they aren't sealed by gods?"

"Not in the same way as the others. They are sealed, and ultimately destroyed through purification."

"I see. Well, if you don't like them then I'll make sure I don't seal one." Harry nodded and smiled when he noticed her shoulders relax.

"It's not like I care," she snapped, "do whatever you want."

"Yeah, yeah." Harry hummed and relaxed further. Even with her harsh behaviour he was already finding her easier to deal with than most people at Hogwarts. Unlike them she was predictable, he just had to expect her to always be upset, and then he had her figured out.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the support! I hope this chapter meets your expectations :)


	3. Chapter 3

Harry groaned and lowered himself into the hot bath water. The steam billowed up into the air, sending a haze in the room. He could already feel all of his bruises healing, but he feared his ego would always remain wounded. He couldn't believe he had been pummeled by Kanae, some god he was supposed to be. And then, of course, the two other miko's and Fumio were close by and came to watch. "I'm done," he muttered as he picked up a book and started reading it. He didn't even notice that the water temperature never went below what it was at first, or that his glasses weren't fogging up from the steam. He never was able to notice when he was using his god magic.

"Master!" Harry panicked and scrambled, shoving the book on top of the sink and rushing to stand up and wrap himself with the towel. He had barely tied it around his waist before Kanae slammed the door open.

"Kanae!" It had only been two days since they met and she somehow thought it was okay for her to barge in on him when he was bathing?

"What!" She flushed and haughtily lifted her chin, "it's not like there's anything to look at!"

"Why are you in here!" He stepped out of the bath tub and shook his head, brushing his hair with his fingers.

"Raijin is here!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him into his room. "You have to make a good impression, he's eager to see your new form." Kanae went into his wardrobe and pulled out clothes. She grabbed a sleek green dress shirt that reminded him of Slytherins, plain black slacks, a black coat, and a silver tie.

"Where did you get these colours from?" He questioned as he pulled the shirt on, buttoning it up neatly. He mentally prayed that his towel wouldn't fall down, though after a moment he realised that doing so was pointless. He was, after all, a _god_. What god prays?

"I looked into your school, you are obviously a Slytherin, right?" Kanae frowned at him and for once he thought that her comment was a compliment. Though for him that was really an insult, to be like one of those snakes? What did she see in him to think that?

"Let me change," Harry sighed and gave her a look, glancing at the only clothes left that he had to put on, his pants.

"Like I would want to see that," she scoffed and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. He rolled his eyes and pulled what was left of his clothes. Tugging his tie on, he walked out of his room. Harry scanned the halls and instantly noticed that she was already gone. As he sighed, a sense of irritation grated at Harry from the way she spoke. From what she said, it felt as if Raijin thought of him as a reincarnation. In other words, he wasn't his own self, rather he was a reflection of the original and whatever he did must be connected to Tenjin which just meant more expectations.

Harry didn't want to have another title thrusted on his shoulders, he didn't want more expectations that he would have to live up to. Couldn't he ever just be Harry? Not Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived, or Harry, the new Tenjin. Shoving his hands in his pockets he walked into the greeting room, he wasn't prepared for the person, or rather, god that was in the room.

Raijin was short, like, shorter than Harry had been before his body negated all of the negative aspects of his life. He also had coppery dry looking hair that seemed to shoot out of his head, looking almost like a straw hat. He also had sharp ears popping out of his head that made Harry reach and touch his ears to make sure that, yes, they were still round. He was also stocky with broad shoulders that reminded Harry of a dwarf. Muscles were barely visible under his faded t-shirt. He had capris on that were torn and patched, and a pair of worn converse with no socks. Overall, he was not what Harry was expecting.

"Tenjin!" Instantly Raijin lit up, his voice boomed like thunder, and his thick lips pulled into a smile that look devious under his small beak like nose. Harry felt taken back, this what not what he pictured a legitimate shinto god to look like.

"Raijin," Harry scratched the back of his head awkwardly as the dwarf, god, he scolded himself mentally, bounded towards him. He grunted as Raijin hugged him tightly, his thick muscled arms digging in Harry's slender frame.

"Ah, don't look so stiff," Raijin laughed and let go of Harry only to clap him on the back, "come, come, sit!" Harry sent him a stink eye, the thunder smurf was acting like the honden was _his _and that Harry was the guest. His mouth fell open as he realised that Raijin turned bright blue just like a smurf. There he went, using his god magic without a second thought again.

"Ah," Harry winced and squeezed one of his eyes shut and scratched the back of his head again as he tried to turn Raijin back with his thoughts, but it wasn't working. Somehow god magic was far different from wizard magic, with every thought he had his god magic was activated, yet it never disappeared as easily as he case it. He really was having a hard time with controlling his thoughts.

"What's this!" Raijin looked at his hands with shock, his gold eyes widened and he looked over at Harry before his booming laughter filled the room, _again_. "You do take after the storm bringer! Michizane! Now he was fun, but he didn't have the spirit of a storm god!" He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him onto the couch beside him, not looking like he was even going to attempt to turn his skin back. "But you! You do!" Harry got pushed into the couch with a thump, he could feel the couch bounce as Raijin jumped onto the couch, stretching his legs across the couch.

"Great," Harry sat stiffly, his back straight as possible.

"Relax, boy! You're doing a great job so far! All of these storms you have been causing! Kyoto's never been a more fun place to visit!" Raijin was speaking as if causing storms was a good thing. Harry wasn't so sure about that. In fact, he wasn't so sure about the thunder god in general. He shot Kanae a begging look as she left the room, he couldn't believe she was leaving him alone with him. Actually, he could, she never spent more time with him than was needed.

* * *

But, of course, despite his bad opinion of Raijin, it was inevitable that when Kanae came back they were thick as thieves, to name a cliche, because storm spirits always get along. And to her horror, Raijin decided to stay until Harry left for great Britain.

"You can't just stay, Master Raijin!" Kanae glared at the two gods who had gotten comfy on the couch, both sprawling on opposite ends, looking completely undignified for gods. To be honest, she wasn't surprised that Raijin was being so undignified, but the fact that the impressionable new god was doing the same, ticked her off. How was she supposed to teach him manners worthy of the Scholar god if Raijin taught him how to act like any other proletariat.

"And why not! I'm a god, aren't I!" Raijin huffed and his eyes clouded in annoyance. His eyes themselves seemed to storm with his power.

"Yes, and what of your shrine?" Kanae fixed him with a scolding look, her dark blue eyes were flashing with barely concealed disapproval.

"It can wait a few days," Raijin waved his hand dismissively. looking completely unhindered by the miko's attitude.

"It's still a week until Master Harry goes to school," Harry lifted his tea cup up and drank some, watching his miko and his new friend argue. He would get in between them, but they seemed like Hermione and Ron to him. Once they start, they won't stop, and it was better to let it play out than to get involved. There was no such thing as friendly fire in their arguments.

"Then I will stay a week!" Raijin slung his arm around Harry's shoulder, making Harry's nose hit the thunder gods chest.

"Really?" Harry blinked away the overwhelming scent of dirt and ozone. He didn't know what to say, Kanae was glaring at him, mentally commanding him to tell Raijin to go away. But Raijin was really excited with staying over and was great company. "Well, I don't see anything wrong with Raijin staying over for the next few days, he can help with some things."

"Could he," Kanae stared at Harry blankly. He swore he could feel his soul shaking.

"Great!" Raijin stood up, completely oblivious to Kanae's soul stealing glare. "We're going to have fun together! The storms we could cause! Ah! If only Fujin were here!" The god waved his hands in the air, his small face lit up with excitement. "I don't see why Fujin can't be here!"

"Uh," Harry looked at Kanae whose lips had pinched together so strongly, they were turning white. "That's alright, I could always meet him some other time."

"Really?" Raijin hummed and nodded, "yes, I suppose you could. He needs to get a small let down every once in awhile too. Someone's got to take the wind out of his sails," at his joke Raijin burst into another bout of laughter, oblivious of Kanae rolling eyes, and Harry confused expression. Harry had no idea that Fujin was the shinto god of wind, so he had no idea why such a stereotypical comment was so humorous. Though, even if he did know, there would be no guarantees that he would even laugh.

* * *

Despite his two days of practice with Kanae, Harry wasn't as prepared as he thought he was for day three of fighting. Because later that day when he was fighting with Kanae, Raijin was quick to get involved. "No!" Raijin shook his head and pushed by Kanae, holding out his hand for Harry. "You're doing it wrong!" Harry grasped his hand, and with amazing strength that would have broken a mortals arm, Raijin yanked Harry up.

"I am not!" Kanae hissed, crossing her arms. And there began another argument, Harry thought with a heavy sigh and a roll of his eyes. He took the time that they were arguing to massage the bruises that were already disappearing from his bare arms.

"Of course you are!" Raijin disagreed, "you're fighting him like he doesn't already know everything! You need to attack him like a storm! You need to be strong, unrelentless! You need to make him want to fight! Right now he's just being lazy," Harry shrugged, not arguing, it was true. He was just kind of doing it. But he wasn't sure about Kanae doing anything wrong. In fact, he looked over at Kanae who had started glaring at him, he figured his life depended on not saying she was wrong.

"Fine! Then you do it!" Kanae spun on her heel and walked to the edge of the room before sitting on the chair that Raijin was barely sitting still in earlier.

"Prepare yourself, Tenjin!" Raijin exclaimed as he tied his stringy hair back in a tiny ponytail. Harry scoffed and narrowed his eyes at his fellow god, the whole time Raijin had refused to call him Harry, insisting that he was truer to the original than Michizane, so he deserved to be called such. Apparently Raijin and Michizane barely got along at all. When Raijin said that he liked Michizane earlier, he really meant he liked teasing Michizane.

Harry barely held in a yelp as he got hit by Raijin who had jumped at him. In seconds Harry was fighting better than he had in his whole life, he had to. Raijin fought like a little demon monkey, he jumped, punched, kicked, hopped, and shot around everywhere as if he really were the lightning he endorsed.

"Fight harder," Raijin yelled as he literally flew up in the air before zooming down to Harry. Without being aware of his actions he felt his body move on its own accord into a defense position, defending each of his moves with a jerk of his arm or awkward lift of his leg. Yet every time Harry made a new move he got used to how it was done and got faster and smoother. "Faster!" Harry yelped as he barely ducked and missed Raijin's flying fist, the thunder god had just started to move at a god like speed. But Harry just felt his body getting smoother, it seemed the faster they went the easier he processed what he was doing, and was able to adapt better.

Neither of them noticed that six hours had gone by of them fighting, neither of them realized when Harry was able to fight on his own, or that as their excitement grew the air get heavier with precipitation and thunder started to rumble through the sky. Of course, with those two fighting neither grew tired, and neither was prepared to surrender. This was obviously not the best thing. Although it was a rather peaceful day at the shrine, it was the day before new years, which meant that Harry was going to have a lot of visitors the next day. So the two of them should not have been having the biggest nature involved fight that had occurred between two Shinto gods in a century.

"Master Harry!" Kanae scowled off to the side before she looked out of the window annoyed, it was extremely windy and rain was smacking against the windows like furious pixies and lightning was flashing overhead. Muttering under her breath she picked up the air horn and pressed on it, emitting the loud blaring sound that shocked the two into inaction.

"Hey!" Harry detached himself from Raijin, they had been in the middle of what they thought was an epic wrestling match, and rubbed his sensitive ears.

"You shouldn't interrupt such a noble fight!" Raijin exclaimed as he rubbed his elf like ears. The two looked almost comically similar despite looking like exact opposites physically.

"Noble fight? Look out the window," both gods looked out before laughing, missing the point of Kanae's lecturing. "It's not funny! If you keep doing this the people of Japan will be in chaos!"

"Then perhaps I will not be ignored so often!" Raijin laughed, not looking nearly as malicious as that comment implied. He seemed genuinely amused and not the least bit annoyed that he wasn't prayed to as often as other gods.

"It's not like it was on purpose," Harry spoke soothingly, watching as the weather eased with his energy.

"Get washed, you two have been at it for the whole day," she walked out of the room, as soon as the door closed Raijin snickered.

"Your miko has an attitude."

"Yeah, are yours so harsh?" Harry picked himself up off of the ground and offered Raijin his hand, pulling the heavy thunder god up off of the ground.

"No," Raijin chuckled and clapped his wide hand against Harry's back, "I will see you at supper."

Harry grunted in affirmation before heading to his room, patting the sweat off of his face with a towel as he did. He couldn't say he was excited for dinner, it had not even been one day but Raijin had completely screwed with Kanae's mental state. He wasn't anxious for whatever else the lightning god might do to his miko. Especially since he, himself, was barely acquainted with her. For all he knew Raijin was going to ruin whatever good opinion she had for him, if she saw him positively in any way.

He dropped his towel on the counter in his bathroom, and looked at his reflection with a frown. He looked like he had just come away from one of Oliver's crazy quidditch sessions. With only a thought towards being clean, he suddenly was lacking of all sweat, and grime that came from his fight with Raijin. Harry laughed lightly, for once his thoughts did something right. He scratched his scar as he stared into his reflection before realising that his scar was no longer there.

If Harry had known that his scar was a horcrux, then he would have known that it could not exist whilst he was a god. It was not possible for another soul to attach itself to a deity, unless it, itself, was a deity's soul. However, since he did not know it was a horcrux, he shrugged it off imagining it was because of a god spell he cast in his sleep. For all he knew he thought about it in the middle of the dream, and had cast a spell on it. It wasn't the first time he had cast a spell in his sleep, he had actually woken up one night with a unicorn in his room when he had dreamt about when he was mourning the unicorns death in his first year.

With an amused grin, he left the room and headed towards the dining room. Perhaps, if his god magic could take away one of the most iconic symbols of the Boy-Who-Lived, he really wouldn't have to shoulder such a burdensome mantle. He rubbed his shoulder, as if he could already feel the release of his previous burdens. He could only wonder what his arrival at Hogwarts would be like, because, he truly did feel as if he was not the same Harry that left the year before. His sixth year would not be anything like his fifth, maybe, for once, he wouldn't have to fight for his life.

"Tenjin!" Raijin called out as soon as Harry walked into the dining room. Despite it being Harry's shrine, his honden, Raijin was sitting at the head of the table. He was taking the main seat again, but Harry found himself uncaring. Instead he flashed a grin at the god he saw as a friend, and sat down beside him.

"Raijin!" He responded with the same level of enthusiasm as he got from the thunder god.

"Now, what did you have to ask me about?"

"How exactly am I supposed to answer prayers?" Harry felt his lips curl up into a smile as Raijin burst into laughter, clapping Harry on the shoulder. Perhaps the thunder god was even a mentor to him.

"That is a good question! One that I know your miko can't help you with." Raijin hummed with laughter as he started to stir the soup that was in front of him. "It's really not that complicated," he started before spooning some soup into his mouth.

"Really?"

"Really, just listen," Raijin cleared his throat preparing himself to explain. Just as Raijin prepared himself to explain, Harry prepared himself to listen. His rice filled spoon was half raised to his mouth as he waited for the thunder god to explain. It was definite to him, he would not be the same Harry when he returned to Hogwarts, and he wondered if that was truly a bad thing.

Kanae stood near the edge of the room with a blank expression as she watched Harry listen to Raijin speak, completely bewitched by the older god that was speaking to him. With a silent sigh she turned and walked out of the room, at least they were actually doing something productive, instead of just joking around.

* * *

**A/N:** Took a little while but here's the next chapter! I'm shocked that there are so many people who favourited, commented and followed! Thanks so much everyone!

**Ddragon21:** Sorry for taking so long to answer! I've been reading it through to see how well it would apply. I only just caught up with it. I really love the serious (especially Fujin, he's awesome) but I am still weighing with how well it would work, so maybe, maybe not.

**Penny is wise:** I added in that he finished fifth year and was going onto sixth in this chapter, though I also have, set in HBP, in the summary.

**ob1292:** Yeah, she is, but she is the tsundere type so she's supposed to be that way in the beginning. Then she eventually smooths out


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up as usual at 6 in the morning. The weather was still dark, and the air still seemed heavy with moisture from the day Harry had yesterday. It wasn't until he had gotten out of bed that he had come to the realisation that it was the first day of January. That meant that the whole day would be spent with visitors coming to their temple to pray for the new year, as well as eat some of the food cooked for them. Most people would even buy paper charms made by the workers in his shrine.

"Today is day one of Shogatsu!" Raijin declared as he burst into Harry's room, dressed in a fancy kimono. The first thing that clicked for Harry was the word Shogatsu, as he heard it his mind instantly supplemented that it was the name for the three day New Year's Festival that the Japanese held. The second thing was the crazy kimono that his thunder god friend was wearing. The kimono had a yellow top and black billowing pants, with an off white obi tied around his waist.

Within moments of entering the room, Kanae was staring at Raijin with such a straight face that Harry started getting nervous. With hard eyes, she looked at Harry and held out a neatly folded mass of dark fabric. "Your outfit for the festival."

"Thank you." Harry flashed her a smile then took the clothes from her.

"Master Raijin, I would ask you to wear something more appropriate while you are within our temple." Kanae said with a stern glare his way, before she left the room.

"What's wrong with your clothes?" Harry questioned as he looked through what she had given him. It was the exact same outfit as Raijin's but the shirt was a dark blue, and the rest was black.

"Men typically wear darker more neutral styles for their kimonos. But that's boring." Raijin grinned, snapping his fingers. Instantly Harry was wearing the kimono that Kanae had brought for him.

"Raijin." Harry said as he looked at himself in the mirror, debating whether or not he would put his glasses on. He didn't need them anymore, but out of a sense of familiarity he still put them on sometimes. He still had to decide whether he would wear them at school. "One of the miko described Kanae as full of water, what does that mean?"

"Full of water?" Raijin's thick lips instantly pulled into a smile. "She is full of water! For the Japanese, they believe that they are full of certain essence that makes them the way they are, like water. People who are full of water are commonly viewed as being clever and manipulative."

"Weird." Harry didn't know what else to say to what he had learned. Growing up in the UK he learned completely different ways of thinking than the Japanese. He hadn't heard of very many concepts like that, even within the wizarding community.

"If you say so." Raijin shrugged, his yellow shirt rustling as he moved. He, unlike Harry, had grown up in that culture and was very used to it. "Let's go out." Without waiting he guided Harry out of the honden.

In no time at all Harry was standing behind a stall with Raijin at his shrine. The top of their stand was covered with different talisman (or as the Japanese knew them, omamori). Each talisman provided support for a different thing such as prosperity, school, or protection. He watched as Raijin charmed multitudes of people into buying the talisman, using his eager personality to get others interested.

"This one!" Raijin exclaimed as he held up a green pouch to a small child, "is for good weather! Tenjin is not only the god of knowledge, but of the sky!" Harry eye's narrowed as he recognised the pouch, he had seen the god of thunder making those the other morning when he had been reading his books.

"No he's not!" The little girl with pigtails scowled at Raijin as she planted her tiny hands on her kimono clad waist. "Daddy said Tenjin is the god of school!"

"Well your dad's wrong." Raijin crossed his arms after he planted his talisman back onto the table. "Tenjin controls the sky. That's why he's friends with Raijin."

"No!" Harry watched with barely concealed amusement as his friend continued to fight with a six year old about what he had dominion over.

"What's your name?" Harry asked as he leaned over the stall and smiled at the girl, aiming to diffuse the situation instead of let it grow larger.

"My name is Haru!" The girl nodded firmly, glaring at Raijin before she looked at Harry. "I know you!" She instantly shouted, pointing at Harry.

"You do?" Harry leaned down and looked at her with a small smile. As soon as he saw the excited look in her eyes, he recognised her as the little girl he saw outside of the temple on his very first day as Tenjin.

"You were inside of the honden!" She leaned towards him with dark brown eyes that gleamed conspiratorily. "Are you a god? Mama says only gods get to stay in the honden."

"Do you promise to tell nobody?" Harry felt smile curve his lips as he watched the cute little girl nod seriously. "I'm Tenjin, the god of this temple." He picked up one of the paper talisman and handed it to her. "Remember it's a secret," he said with a wink.

"Thank you, Tenjin!" She exclaimed as she hugged the paper tag to her chest before she flushed and put her fingers to her lips. "Sorry, secret! I won't tell anyone!" Haru bowed to Harry before running away, the paper talisman she clutched in her hand waved in the air like a kite as she made her way through the crowd.

"I didn't know you were good with kids." Raijin shot Harry an approving smile as he looked up at the new god.

"Neither did I." Harry rubbed his forehead with a nervous smile. He had never really been around kids younger than 11, in fact, the youngest people he ever talked to were at the most two years younger than him. He had never seen such a young girl talk to him. The few that tried were usually dragged away from their parents who believed the Dursley's rumours about him being a scoundrel.

Harry picked up one of the blank cloth omamori and stared at is as his lips curled into a strained smile. He may have left England on bad terms, but when he returned he would try and fix some of the awkward situations he was in before he left. His chest tightened as he remembered the the life he had in the _normal_ (more like _mortal_, he couldn't exactly say the wizarding world was normal) world. He was leaving behind a war because he became involved with a group of gods that were pretty much pacifists. That meant that he was leaving all of his friends to fight in a war that he was supposedly supposed to win for them.

"Tenjin, what's wrong?" Raijin asked.

Harry stuffed the omamori into the obi that was tied around his waist before smiling at the god beside him. "Nothing, don't worry about it." Harry shook his head before turning to look at the people coming to the stall. His focus was supposed to be on them, he could focus on the future later.

* * *

"Good morning!" Harry squinted his eyes, ignoring Raijin who had just bounded into the library. It was the second day of Shogatsu and it was also nearly time to return school so Harry had taken to reading as many books as he could when he wasn't involved in the festival. He wouldn't be able to read them at school, after all, and Kanae had imprinted on him the importance of knowing Japanese History. So, he had to ignore his rambunctious friend every once in awhile.

"Good morning," Harry said absently as he read his book when he realised that his friend wasn't about to go away anytime soon. As soon as Raijin saw the scroll in Harry's hands his smile dropped and was instantly replaced with one of worry.

"No! Tenjin!" With a blink from Harry, his scroll was suddenly gone. "You can't just read like that!"

"And why not?" Harry frowned and looked at the lightning god who had was rolling up the missing scroll.

"If you become a scholar, it'll be boring again." Raijin sighed heavily. "I miss the good old days. when the I would run around with the first Tenjin, and Fujin while creating storms."

"You didn't exist then, you replaced Raijin after Tenjin became the scholar god," Harry said, smiling at the shocked look that flashed across his fellow gods face. He had learnt that yesterday in one of Tenjin's journals. He had particularly not liked the new incarnation. Which made sense considering he had taken to shocking (quite literally) the scholar god at every chance he could.

"Ah," Raijin said as the surprise was followed with a hearty laugh. "I should have known you would find out, it's true, I was not alive during the good old days. But I may as well have been, my predecessor told me all of the stories."

"He wasn't alive then either."

"Fine, fine, he told me the stories that the original Raijin told him." Raijin scoffed, yet a large smile was still curling his thick lips. "You're a keen person. I'll have to remember that. Where is your miko?"

"I don't know." Harry relaxed in his seat as Raijin sat down in the chair opposite his. "I haven't seen her since breakfast."

"She isn't buying your tickets, is she?"

"No." Harry frowned then stared at the grining god suspiciously. "Why?"

"I was going to offer to fly you to the UK! There is no predominant god base there so we should be fine. The Norse gods won't be involved with anything, they aren't around very often, they aren't even in their base country very much. We won't go _near _Turkey, the Hittite gods have always been so clingy." Harry blanked out as Raijin listed out the possible gods they could run into and why they _wouldn't _run into them. "So it'd just be easier for me to fly you two."

"Sure." The words came out of Harry's mouth before he could stop them (he wasn't fully coherent because of Raijin's tangent).

Instantly Raijin cackled and shot up. "Great! I'll let your miko know! I'll drop you off at your school, it'll be much easier than stopping by the airport. Mortals always tend to misinterpret such things."

"The school?" Harry almost choked as he imagined the reactions he'd get from students, or even the future promise of extra hard sessions with Snape. "Raijin!" His calls were useless, the lightning god was already far from the library and no doubt talking to Kanae.

Suddenly Harry realised that Raijin asked where his miko was so that he would make sure she wouldn't change Harry's mind. Rubbing his scar (he had to stop and remind himself it wasn't there anymore) he sighed heavily. Maybe one of Raijin's minor titles involved manipulation.

* * *

When Raijin finally told Kanae of his plan to fly them to the UK, and how she couldn't refuse because Harry had already agreed….. She wasn't happy.

And so Harry ate a paltry amount of rice and fish for supper. She claimed it was for cleansing his body of whatever madness had overtaken him. His only refuge was the fact that Raijin had eaten the same thing opposite him. Except, the lightning god also had a revolting smelling wine that was apparently purely medicinal and tasted horrible. He, of course, got the worst of it because he suggested the idea. And Kanae just plain did not like him.

Yet, despite her well made punishment, they still found themselves outside of the shrine on the final day in front of a smug looking Raijin. "Is everyone ready?" Kanae merely glared at him. "Great!" Raijin acted as if she had done no such thing, and picked up her luggage. As he picked it up it shrank until it fit perfectly into his pocket. "What about you, Tenjin?"

"Only this," Harry said as he hefted up his old backpack. There weren't many clothes he could wear to school that he found in the honden. There were _a lot_ of kimonos (as he discovered they were called) and a few shirts and slacks, but not enough for him to take. And, he didn't feel right taking them either. It still kind of felt like stealing, it felt like they weren't his. Plus, he felt like he had enough in his trunk as well.

"Best put it on," Raijin said with a smile. Harry nodded and put it on. Instantly, the fabric became new and the backpack fit him better. "It needs to be as strong as possible for this trip." He laughed and Harry looked over at Kanae who only shot him a glare, as if saying that it was all his fault. "Throughout your studies, did you find out what I'm famous for."

"Devastation." Harry held up a finger. "Crazy storms," said Harry as he lifted another fingers.

"And?" Raijin grinned at Harry as white clouds started billowing at their feet.

"Clouds." Harry grinned back as his friend as the cloud's started condensing at their feet. The tips of his shoes were starting to become slick from the moisture as they started floating into the air.

"Don't worry about the mortals seeing us," Raijin said with a wave of his hand. "Not only are they naturally oblivious, but we are able to control what they see."

"Be careful around the foreign territories." Kanae said as she knelt onto the cloud, looking as controlled and dignified as she always did.

"Of course." Raijin rolled his eyes, but his eyes were lit up with amusement. "I would tell you to hold on, but, there's nothing to grab." His declaration was followed with loud laughter before the cloud shot forward, sending Harry tumbling to the soft humid tufts of cloud beneath him. Perhaps he hadn't made the right choice.


End file.
